Love Me for Who I Am
by i.death-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and co, the royalty of Konoha Academy. Haruno Sakura and co, the misunderstood beauties. When the teachers decide to do a little matchmaking with the school, chaos ensues, among these 8 students. [SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina]
1. Untouchable

I couldn't resist putting up a new story… TT.TT

Sorry.

I _know _Stranded in a Closet was supposed to come before this, but I've had no inspiration for it, whereas I've already got the rough outline for Love Me for Who I Am. I guess the gods of fanfiction are just willing me to write a cliché high school story.

Too bad I'm not going to make it cliché. Honestly, I'm getting tired of all these clichéd stories too. So… if I'm starting to do what others are doing, please, please flame me or something to bring me back to my senses.

Oh, and there _is _going to be shinobi stuff here, just because I think Naruto really wouldn't be Naruto with the cool moves and stuff. Even though, coming from me, that would be totally hypocritical, seeing how I didn't really put shinobi stuff in Father Figure. But forgive me, just this once, please?

Enjoy.

-

**L o v e M e f o r W h o I A m **

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke and the guys, the royalty of Konoha Academy. Haruno Sakura and co., the misunderstood beauties. When the teachers decide to do a little matchmaking with the school, chaos ensues, especially among these 8 students. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina

**Rating**: T (PG-13)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

Standard disclaimer applied.

-

**Chapter 1: Un-touchable**

-

-

-

There were two types of untouchables in the elite Konohagakure Academy for the Gifted, also known as Konoha Academy.

There was untouchable type one, or U1s, consisting of four male students who practically ruled Konoha Academy. They were known for their strength in the ninja arts, their brains, their talents, and their looks.

Uchiha Sasuke was the unofficial leader of the U1s. Being the 2nd son to one of the most wealthy and successful businesspeople, he had all the money he wanted in his disposal. He was smart and very, _very _good-looking (according to his fangirls). Girls were drawn to his cold attitude and… uh… unusual (chicken-butt) hair.

Hyuuga Neji was a year older than his fellow U1s. (However, being next in line for the Hyuuga fortune, he also had much power and was allowed to take classes for his fellow U1s.) His pupil-less eyes, a family trait, could literally see through anything. Like Sasuke, he possessed a holier-than-thou kind of attitude, also making him a favorite among the girls.

Nara Shikamaru was (supposedly) a genius with an IQ of over 200. However, he was also very lazy, so he got the lowest grades in his classes. Although he didn't have the cold, cocky attitude of Sasuke and Neji, he possessed a sort of laid-back, aloof personality that drove fangirls crazy. His family owned a large deer ranch, and since he was an only child, it made him next in line for the large Nara fortune.

Uzumaki Naruto was the only U1 that really wasn't some sort of genius. However, his bright blue eyes and bouncy, hyper attitude made him a favorite among many girls. He wasn't wealthy like his fellow U1s; however, he was a student of Jiraiya, a… writer (and a perverted one at that) and a successful shinobi, one of the three legendary sannin (Sasuke had been a student of another sannin, Orochimaru).

And then there was untouchable type two, or U2s, consisting of four girls who were practically shunned by Konoha Academy society. No one really knew of their performance in classes since they never bothered to see.

Haruno Sakura was the most extreme of U2s. Her odd, pink hair was always up in a tight bun, making her wide forehead look even wider. She was also probably the only girl, aside from her other U2 friend, that wore the knee-length school skirt. It was almost impossible to see what her body looked like, too, because the school blouse was too large and was always hanging off her body like another appendage. She seemed to have no talent in school or the shinobi arts, but the well informed knew that she was the student of the third sannin, Tsunade.

Tenten really didn't have a second name because her birth records showed that there wasn't a last name, so she just used her first name as her last name. She always kept her chestnut-brown hair in two buns and she was probably the only girl who wore sweatpants under her skirt and got away with it (probably because Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were the three directors of Konoha Academy and Sakura was close to Tsunade). Tenten was deemed a U2 the day after she had been accepted into Konoha Academy from Konoha High (The Academy and High schools were different – the Academy was for shinobi and kunoichi-in-training while the High school was for people who didn't decide to be shinobi), when it was revealed that she had a… _small _fixation with weapons. No one really seemed to accept her tomboyish attitude, either.

Yamanaka Ino wasn't always a U2. In fact, she used to be one of the most popular girls in middle school, when social class _did _matter. In elementary school, she _had _been friends with the future U2s but in middle school she turned over to what Sakura called "the dark side". After a while, however, Ino regained her senses and faithfully abandoned her high social status in Konoha Academy for her friends at the price of being considered a U2. However, she _was _one of the best-looking girls in both Konoha Academy and Konoha High, so people who didn't know she was a U2 would occasionally ask her out in the streets because like most of her family, she often modeled.

Hyuuga Hinata, obviously, was Hyuuga Neji's cousin and the first heir to the vast Hyuuga fortune. However, she did not live with the rest of her large family (more like clan) in the Hyuuga Estates because she had been considered a disgrace and a weakling to her clan. However, a couple of years after she had started as a sophomore in Konoha Academy, she had stood up for herself to her father and decided to move out. Her father, (although a bit shocked by a new, confident her) respected her wish and bought her a large suite in the Konoha Towers, where her fellow U2s also lived. Hinata was their source of money to pay their bills and other things since she still got monthly checks from her family.

Of course, there _were _populars, losers, wannabes, and all those cliques. But the untouchables were the most extremes – two very different extremes. They were what all the students of Konoha Academy looked up (or down, in the U2s' cases) to. The two groups of untouchables were worlds apart from each other, and everyone expected it to stay that way. It had been like that for decades of years, since Konoha Academy had first been opened up to prospective shinobi.

But no one had expected for those polar opposites to… fall in _love_…?

-

-

The violet-haired woman sighed and dumped some more sugar in her coffee. "Well, summer vacation was good while it lasted."

A gray haired man, already sipping his coffee, affably replied, "Yes, well… We teachers aren't ourselves without our students, Anko. Besides, I can already feel the destruction… er, joy… the students are going to bring."

"YES, THAT'S THE SPIRIT, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" A green spandex-clad man popped out of nowhere. "THESE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AND THEIR YOUTHFULNESS BRING SO MUCH YOUTH TO THE LESS YOUTHFUL!"

A crimson-eyed woman frowned slightly and placed a hand on her bloated stomach. "Gai, shut up. Personally, Kakashi, I think Konoha Academy takes the untouchable thing pretty seriously. I mean, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata seem like really nice girls."

The teacher with gray hair, Kakashi, smiled underneath his mask. "Kurenai, you wouldn't understand since you've only been teaching here for three years. The untouchable status was made by the First himself, when he planned this school."

"But why?" Kurenai asked, when her husband answered.

"We personally think that he wanted to unite the school by making them learn that we shinobi are the same, and that we shouldn't judge," Asuma said in his deep voice. "But the students have yet to figure it out. It really depends on the two groups' choices if they want change or not."

Then, Anko smirked. "I have an idea…"

Kakashi sighed. "Just don't include me in your crazy schemes…"

"Oh, c'mon, Kakashi. I don't see how a little matchmaking could bring so much chaos to the students. Besides, it worked with Kurenai and Asuma. And Shizune and Genma."

Kakashi raised a brow. "They didn't like the purple ping pong balls, the kunai with pink hearts painted on them, the flock of vultures, and the two hours of someone narrating my book to their tied up selves; I doubt the _students _would like it either."

Anko scoffed. "I was naïve back then, I've got better ideas now. Besides, the sake of Konoha Academy depends on it."

Kakashi merely sighed again, looking dubious. "Whatever, just don't include me."

Kurenai remained silent for a moment, before saying, "It depends on what the plan is."

"Aa," Asuma said, agreeing with Kurenai.

"Tch, you doubt me too much." Anko whipped out a booklet from nowhere. "Look at this brilliant plan!"

The teachers gathered around to look, ignoring Gai (who was talking about youth or something).

…

…

…

"You know, that's not half bad," Asuma admitted.

"You didn't put purple ping pong balls, the kunai with pink hearts painted on them, the flock of vultures, and the two hours of someone narrating Kakashi's book to their tied up selves in _this _plan," Kurenai accused lightly.

"If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant," Anko said smugly.

Asuma chuckled.

"True," Kakashi said dryly. "But you didn't have to take my whole collection."

-

-

"So… who's brave enough to wake her up?"

"You go."

"No, you go."

"A-ano… I w-will wake her if y-you guys don't w-want to…"

They spoke in whispers, afraid of angering the sleeping beast within.

"Really, Hinata-chan? You're the bravest person I've ever met." A pink haired teen practically squashed the stuttering Hyuuga heiress in a grateful hug. "I'll make breakfast."

"I'll… make sure to weapon-proof the place," A brown-haired teen in buns announced. "She's not really the sugar plum fairy when you wake her up."

The pink-haired teen rolled her eyes. "It's not _our _fault she stayed up all night trying to memorize her schedule."

"B-but… we all have almost the s-same schedules, even T-Tenten-chan…" Hinata took a small glance at the four fancy-looking papers tacked on the bulletin board. "F-Father made sure to a-arrange t-that…"

"I know," A nose crinkled up as the teen with buns snorted quietly. "But you know her."

"Good luck," Sakura told Hinata solemnly. "I'll make sure to heal you after the pig's done with you."

Hinata positively looked green as she slowly opened the door to the monster's lair.

…

A squeak of surprise.

…

A great, bull-like roar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"I-Ino-chan, calm d-down, y-y-you're g-going t-to b-be l-late f-for–" Did the pupil-less eyed girl stutter with almost every word?

…

…

"Don't think so hard, pig," the pink-haired youth muttered, flipping some pancakes. "Your head might explode."

…

…

…

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!"

A blonde ran out of her room, with a sputtering Hinata nursing her bruised neck following.

"Hm," Tenten observed. "I guess Ino is gentler with the gentle."

"Chill, porker, and have some egg," Sakura set four plates onto the countertop. "School doesn't start until an hour later, and school is practically next door."

"So…" hazy blue eyes stared at the eggs, bacon, and pancakes a bit hungrily. "I didn't have to wake up _now_…?"

Tenten quickly hid the kunai she had been twirling in between her fingers behind her back.

"Er… well–"

"FOREHEAD, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!"

-

-

"Loser, wake up." A toe poked the head of a snoring blonde. Nearly colorless eyes narrowed considerably.

"He's not waking up?" The second teenager that entered the orange-splattered, messy room rolled his dark eyes. "Troublesome."

A dark-teen walked inside, inwardly grimacing at the posters of ramen shamelessly plastered on the walls. "Let me handle the dobe. Breakfast is ready."

"Good luck."

"What a troublesome idiot…"

The ebony-haired teen strolled over to the bed with the blonde on top, deftly avoiding the piles of empty ramen bowls, clothes, and God-knows-what. Ever so softly, he said clearly, "Dobe, they ran out of ramen… and you're late for the 1st day of school."

The reaction was immediate.

"HAVE MERCY ON ME, GODS OF RAMENNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde bolted out of his bed and ran out the door.

…

"Oh, you're finally up, Naruto."

…

…

"Where's the ramen?"

…

…

"Troublesome… I didn't know this was going to happen when Sasuke said that he was going to wake you up."

…

…

…

"Whaddaya mean, Shikamaru?"

"Nothing."

…

…

"Wait… there's ramen in the cupboard. And there's some in a bowl on the countertop."

…

…

…

"What an idiot."

…

…

"SASUKE-TEMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Teme', the black-haired teenager that had tricked the blonde, walked in the kitchen with a bored look on his face. "Dobe, if I hadn't said that, you never would've woken up."

Naruto purpled in the face. "Why you…"

"Naruto," Neji said calmly. "Your ramen's going to get cold."

…

…

…

"MY RAMEN!!!"

-

-

The four students walked down the vast halls of Konoha Academy together, weaving professionally through the throngs of students shouting greetings at each other.

"Well, being invisible sometimes can have its benefits," Tenten observed. "You don't really get interrupted by anyone."

"We have to go to the assembly," Sakura reminded her fellow U2s, hurrying forward while turning her head to look at the rest of her friends.

"S-Sakura-c-c-chan… I-in f-fro–!"

The whole school seemed to have stilled as the two people collided, and fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! T-THAT _GIRL _IS…"

Hinata gasped, and turned red. "O-oh m-my…"

Sakura's spectacled eyes widened as she tried to speak, but her lips didn't move.

Because somehow, as they fell to the marble floor, she, a U2, and Uchiha Sasuke, a U1, had…

"SHE'S KISSING SASUKE-KUN!!!!" A fangirl fainted.

Those words seemed to have snapped Sakura to her senses, because her eyes narrowed, and she lifted her hands…

And punched him in the face.

-

-

Sasuke stared at the girl that he had fallen on top of.

"SHE'S KISSING SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

A thump. Hm. Someone must've fainted.

Odd. Even the ugly, odd ones would have started freaking out if he even touched them. After all, he _was _an Untouchable type 1.

But instead of trying to practically rape him, she… punched him.

In the face.

He heard the dobe laughing, and his whole fanclub gasping. He felt Neji's eyes laughing at him, and Shikamaru muttering something about trouble on the first day of school.

The pink-haired girl was gagging, still sprawled on the floor.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Another girl with blue-black hair and the same eyes as Neji's tripped forward and helped the pink-haired girl up.

A blonde girl came up too, laughing. "Good job, forehead. Your first kiss is a U1!"

'Forehead' scowled, smoothing out wrinkles on her knee-length skirt. His eyebrows rose. No one except the Hyuuga heiress wore a knee-length skirt. What hideous taste.

"Great job, Sakura," a brunette with her hair tied up in two buns said, repeating the blonde girl. "You get yourself in trouble already."

But there was something in those emerald green eyes, something about her…

The odd girl with pink hair turned and addressed Sasuke coolly. "Uchiha Sasuke, U1…"

He looked straight at her, daring her to say something to him. _The _Uchiha Sasuke.

"…that was the biggest mistake of your _life_."

Then she turned on her heel and stalked off to the auditorium. "Great. I work _so hard _to be invisible and this is what happens."

"Wait." His voice rang out, loud and clear. "Who are you?"

The four girls turned, and the pink-haired one, Sakura, wore a look of disbelief over her face.

Then the disbelief turned to bitterness, and then into a mocking look.

"I'm a no one. Just your average U2."

Now it was _his _turn to be surprised. He had… kissed… a U2. An Untouchable type 2.

Now the dobe was on the floor, pounding his fists on the ground, tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

-

-

"I hate this world," Sakura groaned. "I work _so _hard to be invisible but _noooo_. I just have to bump into a U1, and–"

"You lost your _first kiss _to _Uchiha Sasuke_!!!" Ino crowed.

"I-Ino-c-chan! T-That's not n-nice…" Hinata looked around consciously, as if they were talking too loud and disturbing the peace.

"C'mon, guys, I got seats." Tenten beckoned for her friends. "Come sit before others steal 'em."

Ino opened her mouth again, probably to tease Sakura again, but the three directors of Konoha Academy stepped up with the rest of the staff.

Everyone went silent.

"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Konoha Academy!" Orochimaru started, his yellow-gold eyes glinting. "This year, we've… _twisted _the Academy's curriculum a bit, at the suggestion of some of our staff."

He stepped down from the podium, and Tsunade stepped up. "I have a few announcements: Anyone wishing to take AP Medical ninjutsu II _must _come to my office and take a test. Ibiki-sensei has now prohibited the use of electrocution during AP Interrogation II, and he has requested that… 'take the mind games easy'." Tsunade seemed to look in a sadistically smirking Ino's direction. "And… Anko-sensei, our new Home Ec. teacher, has requested that I tell you… 'Be prepared'."

Everyone stared at the purple-haired teacher.

She grinned evilly, and everyone looked away.

Jiraiya butted in, a drunken kind of expression on his face. "And for any female student who wants to model for some _very _important books, please see me – YEOWCH!"

Tsunade had smacked him over the head, eyes twitching. "The female students here are _underage_!"

Naruto snickered. "Way to go, Ero-sennin!"

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade got up from her desk and hugged her apprentice with a lot of vigor.

"T-Tsunade-sama… can't… breathe…" Sure, Sakura was glad to see her shishou but Tsunade's overly large chest was suffocating her.

"Whoops." Tsunade grinned, letting go. "How's my lovely apprentice doing?"

"Tsunade-sama, shh!" Sakura looked around in a paranoid manner. "We want the _least _amount of people to know that I'm your apprentice!"

Tsunade pouted like a child deprived of his cookies. "Sakura, I don't understand why you don't show off your full potential at school. Or why you don't want to dress properly and _shine._"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shishou, you know I don't want all that. I just want to–"

"Live simply and invisibly," Tsunade finished for Sakura.

"But that didn't work out well," Sakura muttered bitterly.

Amber eyes lit up with curiosity. "Tell me everything. NOW."

So Sakura told her _everything_.

"Anyway," Sakura continued briskly, "I've come to see you for the AP Medical ninjutsu II. What do you want me to do?"

Tsunade dismissed Sakura's question, waving her perfectly manicured hands. "I don't need to know what you can do because I've seen it all firsthand. Besides, AP Med ninjutsu II curriculum – you've learned it all."

Sakura shrugged. "Practice makes perfect. Oh, and you have a whole horde of medic wannabes who want to learn AP Med ninjutsu II. Good luck, shishou!"

With a quick bow and goodbye, she bolted out of Tsunade's office, scared that her shishou might have a temper tantrum – Tsunade was lazy and hated to work.

But… the Fifth did _not _do what she usually would've done. Instead… she whistled for a courier bird that would go to the staff room.

She scrawled a sentence on a small scrap of paper and tied it to the bird's leg.

The bird took flight.

-

-

Kakashi sighed and downed the rest of his coffee. "Well, I'd better get to class. I'm later than usual."

"Sucker," Anko snickered. "I don't have a class right now."

Then a courier bird flew in the open window and sat on top of the coffee machine.

"It's for you, Kakashi. And me, too. Tsunade-sama must've known that you're always about thirty to forty minutes late."

"Just read it," Kakashi drawled. "Naruto will be louder than usual in accusing me of lying."

"Aren't you?" Anko retorted lazily, but she took the burden off the bird and gave it some water.

-

_Kakashi, Anko:_

_Phase 1 complete. She told me everything. _

_U2 has made contact with U1._

-

"It worked?" Kakashi sounded incredulous.

"It worked!" Anko crowed. "I am a genius. Admit it. I predicted _everything_, and _everything _happened, like I predicted!"

This is what Kakashi described as getting 'lost on the road of life'.

-

-

-

Mind you, this was just like… a prologue. It's a really different beginning compared to all the rest of my stories… I wanted to try something new.

I hope you liked this chapter! I think I'm going to enjoy writing this high school story.


	2. luck is overrated

Chapter 2 up!

Enjoy.

-

**L o v e M e f o r W h o I A m **

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke and the guys, the royalty of Konoha Academy. Haruno Sakura and co., the misunderstood beauties. When the teachers decide to do a little matchmaking with the school, chaos ensues, especially among these 8 students. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina

**Rating**: T (PG-13)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

Standard disclaimer applied.

-

**Chapter 2: luck is overrated**

-

-

-

_Last time on LMfWIA:_

_Kakashi sighed and downed the rest of his coffee. "Well, I'd better get to class. I'm later than usual."_

_"Sucker," Anko snickered. "I don't have a class right now."_

_Then a courier bird flew in the open window and sat on top of the coffee machine. _

_"It's for you, Kakashi. And me, too. Tsunade-sama must've known that you're always about thirty to forty minutes late."_

_"Just read it," Kakashi drawled. "Naruto will be louder than usual in accusing me of lying."_

_"Aren't you?" Anko retorted lazily, but she took the burden off the bird and gave it some water. _

_-_

_**Kakashi, Anko:**_

_**Phase 1 complete. She told me everything. **_

_**U2 has made contact with U1.**_

_-_

_"It worked?" Kakashi sounded incredulous._

_"It worked!" Anko crowed. "I am a genius. Admit it. I predicted _everything_, and _everything_ happened, like I predicted!"_

_This is what Kakashi described as getting 'lost on the road of life'._

_-_

_-_

"Good morning, class–"

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well Naruto, I was planning something important...–"

"LIAR!"

The silver-haired teacher scratched at the back of his head. _'But I'm telling the truth.' _

"Just shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

The teacher sighed. _'Of all the homerooms I can be assigned to, I just had to have this group.' _"Alright, alright. I'm here, chill out, and let me take attendance."

Naruto glowered at the raven-haired teenager sitting in the desk in front of him. As usual, the Uchiha was looking as fine as ever, fingers laced in front of him, glaring at Kakashi for no reason at all.

Why did Sasuke look more pissed off than usual...?

"ppst, Sasuke-teme!"

Fighting back a twitch of his eye, Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde. "What, dobe?"

"Why are you acting all PMS-y?"

Sasuke blinked confusedly, before glaring at the Uzumaki again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto thought for the longest and probably hardest in his lifetime, and Sasuke could see the rusty machinery in the blonde's head working overtime.

"Tch, careful dobe. You don't want your head to blow up from thinking so hard," Sasuke scoffed.

"Is is because of that kiss?"

Wow. Score for the dobe.

"No."

"I think it's a yes, teme," Naruto giggled.

"Dobe, only girls and gay guys giggle."

"Which is why I do!" Naruto declared.

...

...

...

"Wait, what?"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Do me a favor."

...

...

...

"Wait, what?!"

-

-

"They're planning something."

"How can you tell?"

"Because _Uchiha Sasuke _asked _Uzumaki Naruto _for a favor."

"Very astute, Ino. Very astute. For you, I mean."

Ino stuck her tongue out at the bun-haired brunette, who was folding paper. "Haha, very funny. Hey, are you making a paper shuriken?"

"Mhm," Tenten replied, letting the corner of her tongue stick out as she smoothed out creases.

"Don't you want to eavesdrop?"

"Not really, Ino. The Gossip Girl job is all yours." Tenten finished her shuriken and, when Kakashi turned to the other side of the room, opened the window a couple of inches and threw it.

Bingo. The chakra fueled paper shuriken met its mark in the branch of a particularly large oak tree.

"But I heard something about a U2."

...

...

...

"Count me in, partner."

-

-

"You heard me right. Do me a favor."

"...What do _I _get in return?"

Naruto knew he was treading on thin ice, but his super ninja instincts told him that Sasuke was actually taking the matter seriously.

Sasuke growled. "Dobe, don't push me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, what _do _I get in return?"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "I'll let you copy off my Calculus homework for this trimester."

The blonde rubbed his chin. "Hm... you're driving a hard offer there, Uchiha Sasuke," he declared dramatically. "I'll take it!"

"Good." Sasuke smirked. "You know that... U2 I... ran into, right?"

Naruto looked surprised. "Of course! I even think Neji camcorded it!"

Sasuke blinked. "Oh really?" _'Hm... mental note, kill Hyuuga Neji during Gym.'_

"Anyways, what about the U2?"

"I want you to get info on her."

-

-

Ino turned to Tenten in horror. "Oh no! This is horrible!"

The brunette of the two blinked confusedly. "Why is this horrible, other than the fact that Sakura has now had her wish to be invisible killed?"

"This is like one of those cliché drama and fanfictions I always read about!" Ino wailed. "Hot, bastardly, popular guy runs into the nerdy, misunderstood girl by mistake! Then he finds her different and interesting so he orders his best friend to work as an agent to get info on her! And then he makes her life a living hell until she punches him in the face, but then the science teacher pairs them up to work together."

"...So?" Tenten was starting on another paper shuriken.

"Girl grudgingly goes over guy's house, and then the girl suddenly shows her true beauty when she takes off her glasses and puts down her hair and changes into the guy's clothes because they walked in the rain, which causes the guy to get all mushy gushy inside! And then they get all romantic and the guy's mom and brother walk in them kissing, and the big brother teases and the mom coos!"

"...Soooooo?"

"But then at the day of the dance the evil stepmother and jealous stepsister pay some thugs to kidnap the girl and makes the guy run to the abandoned warehouse to be her knight in shining armor, but ends up getting beat up for the girl!"

"And?"

"I dunno," Ino said nonchalantly. "I haven't read the next chapter."

The bell rang, signaling the start of first period.

Tenten sighed and shouldered her messenger bag. "We'll just keep an eye on them. Happy?"

Ino nodded eagerly. "But I swear," she added a minute later. "If they end up being one of those cliché fanfiction couples, I _will _intervene."

The bun-haired teenager was kind of scared of the look in the Yamanaka girl's eyes.

Scratch that.

Tenten was _terrified _of the glint in Yamanaka Ino's eyes...

-

-

"Good afternoon, class! My name is Mi.. ta.. ra.. shi... Anko... and I'm your Home Ec. teacher!" She spoke loudly, confidently, almost maniacally. As her name rolled off her tongue, she wrote out her whole name in huge letters on the blackboard.

Sakura and Ino exchanged a look. _'This is going to be a fun class.'_

_"_This trimester, we're learning cooking and sewing," Anko announced with a grin. (A bit to crazy...)

"Hey, sensei!" Naruto hollered from the back of the room where he and Sasuke were sitting.

Anko's eye twitched. "RAISE YOUR HAND WHEN YOU'RE TALKING, TWERP!" she screamed, picking up the eraser and chucking it at Naruto with amazing speed and accuracy.

"Guh–!" Naruto's head snapped back animatedly as the eraser made contact painfully with his cranium. However, he quickly recovered and threw the eraser back at Anko (who swiftly caught it). "HEY! You can't do that!! That's assault!!"

"Quite a surprise you even know what assault means, dobe," Sasuke muttered, earning an acid glare (surprise, surprise!) from Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" Anko yelled back at Naruto, now throwing a piece of chalk that exploded in front of the blonde's sputtering face. "First assignment: COOK ME SOME PASTA! START TODAY, DUE TOMORROW! START!!"

Sakura blinked while Ino hid a giggle.

"It's a good thing that we know how to cook, Pig."

"Psst, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to the pair behind her. "Yes, Tenten-chan?"

"Don't you like the Home Ec. Teacher?" Tenten asked innocently.

Sakura twitched. "C'mon Tenten-chan. We have to start on the assignment."

"S-She said it was d-due tomorrow, S-Sakura-chan... we can d-do it at h-home." Hinata put in from next to Tenten, fumbling with the faucet of the built-in sink.

"We're only at fifth period," Sakura replied flatly. "I want to minimize the amount of homework today for... you know."

Ino snorted. "You could just do part of your homework here. Anko-sensei said nothing about not starting your homework in her own class, and nothing about starting the assignment here and now. You can get to it on time – mmph!"

Sakura had clamped her hand over Ino's mouth, looking around frantically. "Ssh!"

Tenten smirked. "The walls have ears, Ino. The walls have ears. And so does a certain someone."

Ino blinked from behind Sakura's hand, and gave Tenten a thumbs up.

-

-

"Watanabe Ami."

"Here."

Sakura stared out the window, her hair hidden by the black wig, her blue-tinted eyes (contacts) covered by the long bangs her wig provided.

_**'It's finally the last period of the school day!'**_

_'I know.'_

_**'But then we have the hospital shift.'**_

_'I know.'_

"Taiyou Kuroi."

She snapped out of her reverie, hearing Tsunade say the name of her alias in the Medical Ninjutsu class. "Here."

"Now," Tsunade started briskly. "AP Med Ninjutsu II is a challenging course, and I will expect much from you. Work hard and get a good score on the exam and I will have your career as a medic set and sealed. If not, I don't even know why you're here. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The whole class chorused in unison.

Tsunade smirked, and gestured to a huge tank full of fish. "All of these fish have been injected with a different poison that will kill them by the end of the period. Extract and identify the poison, and write down the ingredients needed for the antidote. You can start... now."

Sakura smirked as well; this was going to be easy. She had done this at the age of thirteen. However, knowing Tsunade, it would be tricky. Rolling up the sleeves of her white coat, the standard uniform the Medical Ninjutsu students had to change into, she walked briskly to the large tank, wrestled a fish out, and brought it to her table. She gently set the fish on her healing scroll and began her work while still listening to her fellow class peers easily.

"No, Ami," Tsunade was saying to Ami, who was struggling and sweating already. "You're forcing too much chakra into it. You're going to damage its bloodstream and nervous system at this rate."

Sighing, Sakura focused on her own work. Effortlessly, she pushed her chakra inside the fish's bloodstream, locating the poison in no time. She slowly pulled her hands up, easing the poison out.

_'Crap.' _All of the poison had not been extracted the first time. She placed her hands in front of the slightly twitching fish once more.

She frowned. How could she have been so foolish to get so rusty in the basics? Keeping the contents of the poison in an orb of her own chakra coming from her hands, she swished it around a few times before identifying the poison. She deposited the poison in a vial, labeled it, and quickly scribbled down the ingredients needed for the antidote.

_**'That was pretty easy!'**_

_'Yeah, but extracting it was a bit slow.'_

After returning the fist to the tank (_**'Wow, we're first!'**_) she handed in her vial and paper to Tsunade. "Here you go, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade gave Sakura a knowing look. "Good job, S – Kuroi."

-

-

**MistressIno07** has entered the room.

**iSharpie18 **has entered the room.

**LadyHyuuga **has entered the room.

**SakuraDrops17 **has entered the room.

**MistressIno07**: So guys, how was school?

**SakuraDrops17**: Ino, we're in the same house. Why can't we just talk in the den?

**isharpie18**: Obviously, she has news to distribute but is afraid that you'd kill her, Sakura.

**SakuraDrops17**: ...haha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh.

**LadyHyuuga**: Ano

**LadyHyuuga**: You got here from the hospital earlier than usual, Sakura-chan.

**SakuraDrops17**: Yeah, Tsunade-shishou let me out early

**iSharpie18**: She's planning something.

**SakuraDrops17**: How would you know?

**SakuraDrops17**: And why is Ino so quiet?

**SakuraDrops17**: It's not like her.

**MistressIno07**: I'm right here!

**MistressIno07**: I was just getting some snacks. I'm hungry.

**SakuraDrops17**: Hey, come next door and give me some?

**iSharpie18**: Whoa, that sounded wrong.

**MistressIno07**: Get it yourself, forehead.

**MistressIno07**: And ew, Tenten. Ew.

**LadyHyuuga**: My father wants us to go eat dinner with him and some other family members.

**MistressIno07**: Really?! I think I'll pass.

**iSharpie18**: Casual or formal?

**MistressIno07**: Nothing against you Hina. Hiashi-san's just really scary.

**LadyHyuuga**: Formal, at that new place opening today.

**SakuraDrops17**: Oh, I've heard that they're a bunch of hot new waiters there

**SakuraDrops17**: Sorry, just reviewing over the different poisons and elixirs pop quiz Tsunade-shishou's going to give the class tomorrow

**iSharpie18**: Then how would you know there's going to be a pop quiz?

**SakuraDrops17**: She told me. Hospital shift.

**iSharpie18**:oh.

**MistressIno07**: Nvm. I'm going.

**LadyHyuuga**: because of the hot waiters?

**MistressIno07**: Hell yeah.

**iSharpie18**: Well then, we'd better change.

**SakuraDrops17**: Yep. Well, later gators.

**SakuraDrops17 **has left the room.

**LadyHyuuga**: Father will be arriving in an hour.

**LadyHyuuga** has left the room.

**iSharpie18 **has left the room.

**MistressIno07**: Damn it, don't you know how uncool it is to be the last one in here?!

**MistressIno07**: I was going to ask why our schedules suddenly changed...

**MistressIno07 **has left the room.

-

-

**Ramenlove77 **has entered the room.

**UchihaLegend **has entered the room.

**Hyuuga18 **has entered the room.

**username **has entered the room.

**Hyuuga18**: What do you want, Naruto.

**Ramenlove77**: INFO!

**UchihaLegend**: I told you to get the info yourself, dobe. Not invite everyone to a chatroom to have a nice discussion of her.

**username**: You're talking about Haruno Sakura, no?

**UchihaLegend**: How do you know about her, Shikamaru?

**username**: I was bored so I messed with the school's system to mess up random peoples' schedules.

**Ramenlove77**: ZOMG, THE Nara Shikamaru did something other than sleep and stargaze?!

**Ramenlove77**: -dies-

**UchihaLegend**: if only.

**RamenLove77**: TEME!

**Hyuuga18**: Shut up, Naruto. I have dinner with Hiashi-sama today and I have no time for your stupidity.

**Ramenlove77**: So harsh.

**Hyuuga18**: You guys are invited as well, unfortunately.

**Ramenlove77**: I'll pass

**username**: I heard that that place served gourmet ramen

**Ramenlove77**: nvm. I'm for it.

**Hyuuga18**: Geez, thanks Shikamaru

**username**: np

**UchihaLegend**: and back to the topic at hand.

**username**: troublesome.

**username**: her name's Haruno Sakura. 17. Female. 5'6". 115 lbs.

**Ramenlove77**: wtf, stalker?

**UchihaLegend**: that's a lot of information you got there.

**username**: I told you, I hacked into the archives.

**Hyuuga18**: for once I agree with the dobe, you're a stalker.

**username**: ...

**username** has left the room.

**UchihaLegend**: I'm killing both of you during Taijutsu.

u**sername **has entered the room.

**username**: career interest is medic.

**username**: Sasuke, I can feel your flat, bloodthirsty Sharingan glare ©

**username**: Please stop, or I will leave the chatroom again

**UchihaLegend**: ...continue.

**Hyuuga18**: Heh. I'm so saving this chat.

**UchihaLegend**: Oh, and by the way Neji, I burned your camcorder

**Hyuuga18**: ...bastard.

**username**: family is unknown

**username**: U2

**username**: and the rest, i'm too lazy to uncover. Too much more hacking needed.

**UchihaLegend**: I guess that'd be enough.

**Hyuuga18**: Why the sudden interest, Uchiha?

**UchihaLegend**: no reason

**Ramenlove77**: Are they serving ramen?

**Hyuuga18**: Yes.

**username**: i'm going to change then, too much of a hassle to cook

**Hyuuga18**: Hiashi-sama's coming to pick you guys up in thirty minutes.

**Hyuuga18 **has left the room.

**UchihaLegend**: aa.

**username** has left the room.

**UchihaLegend **has left the room.

**Ramenlove77**: DAMMIT GUYS, YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME TO BE THE LAST ONE!

**Ramenlove77**: ... I hate you guys.

**Ramenlove77 **has left the room.

-

-

-

Kind of a short chapter. But... yeah. I'm sorry.

I've tried to incorporate the Instant Message thing, frankly because... um... I was too lazy to try description. This is what I get for procrastinating. I apologize.

And thank you to ** kumori dokuro, Anniezumi, Chibi Strawberry Neko, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever, Neitzarr, Lavender Water, The-Trapped-Phoenix, 93addict, coolteen92, BuBBly CaNis luPus, cherryyuki-chan, sakura9898, ramenlova610, ChristinaAngel, endlesswind03, slavetothekeyboard, Claud-kun, Neko Grafic, Winter Thunder, RunningBarefootAtMidnight, icecandy74, Coco-Minu, mintxrain, mak0-ch1, Hearshy-Kiss, Little Minamino, deedee2034, Airashii Mochidzuki, RoseSayukino, Angelsorceress, Asamii, ohsoteresa, Firefly Lanturns, xXbunnyholicXx, momo-sake, sakura4594, Kaze-Yume No Tenshi, xXx m1nAm! Xxx, lilxcutexmonstah, rikku92, Wingless-Crying-Angel, Depressing Truths, alexthegreat123, unconditional, Aoi Hana9, Kawaii IceCream, Cnguyen456, Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm, Princess of drama, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep, TenTenXIrista, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, NorthernLights25, Chocochip Haruka, Kayarin, lolsuzie, kittygoesmeow, Cherry Lollipop and Skittles, kiko91, HPBabe91, Maki-Zushi, Micheal the Archangel, CherryBlossoms016, TakemenowTish, Pink Shinobi, and Lina Mistress of Elements **for reviewing for the debut chapter of Love Me for Who I Am. Until then, later gators!


End file.
